koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Lovelove ♥ Tenshi-sama Angelique
Lovelove ♥ Tenshi-sama Angelique (ラブラブ♥天使様 アンジェリーク, roughly translated as "Lovey-dovey Angel Angelique") is one of the collaboration projects between Ruby Party and Otomate, two well-known developers in the otome game genre. It was first announced at their first collaboration stage event, Japan Otome ♥ Festival. Character designs and illustrations were done by Hazuki Futaba, a freelance illustrator for many of Otomate's games. This title is the first Angelique social game adaptation and offers one of many official parallel versions of the cast. Due to overwhelmingly negative fan feedback regarding the game, Ruby Party chose to cancel its service on July 31, 2012. Plot The setting is contemporary times within an alternate version of Earth. The protagonist is the player's customizable avatar. She is described as a famous celebrity who is employed by Neoromance Society, a humanitarian organization and global social network with the mission statement of making the world a happier place. Her job is to collaborate with the world's celebrities and host grand charity events as her company's famous "Angel of Hope". Gameplay Controls were simple. Players simply tapped the touch screen (smartphones) to confirm their commands in the game. The game was played in real time, and timers are needed for nearly every action in the game. Work Points (WP, energy gauge in most social games) determined the number of actions the player could perform with their protagonist, whose name and appearance could be changed at their discretion. The game was free-to-play but included micro-transactions for optional restorative items and roulette (gacha) tickets. Charities required the player to select a theme, such as animal rights conferences or live charity concerts, with their partner celebrity (male character) of their choice. Their partner's profession affected the likelihood of the charity's success; it is possible to fail if he didn't have experience with the charity's theme. Characters were available in predetermined sets which changed in three month intervals: #Oscar, Marcel, Francis, Heyue, Arios #Randy, Zephel, Luva, Ernst, Mel #Julious, Clavis, Victor, Sei-Lan, Charlie #Lumiale, Olivie, Timka, Leonard, Sakuragawa (new character) Players were required to work with the current set. Some characters were available in the game later than others in their set, cutting the time which could be spent with them. Previous characters and their romance events could not be revisited until the eve of the social game's termination. Upon selecting the event and paying the WP price for it, the protagonist must then chat with their partner to formalize the event's organization. The protagonist could prepare snacks and beverages for the required Evaluation (評価) quota, a number which fluctuated on the event. Refreshments were given to the player through a roulette (gacha). After the January 20, 2012 renewal tea parties could transform into group gatherings with multiple participants (3~7 people). Snacks could be traded with other players and were assigned a "Delicious" parameter. More Evaluation and Intimacy points could be earned based on the value of the Delicious parameter. Players could mix two snacks together for new dessert creations and Delicious ratings. When the protagonist achieved their Evaluation objective, she is required to give her partner a tour of the charity's area. During these tours, the player could learn their partner's personal preferences and attitude towards their work. This event could take place after a charity has ended, often with characters who had high Intimacy ratings. Completing charities granted work experience to raise the protagonist's business rank (level). Promotions and high Intimacy ratings were needed to experience a character's romance event. Characters *Julious Radford *Clavis-Al-Sharqaw *Randy da Silva Luz *Lumiale *Oscar Rockwell *Marcel Sarhan *Zephel Coulthard *Luva Uluç *Olivie von Sydow *Leonard Bin Rashid Al-Syyid *Francis Walton *Heuye Balsta *Timka Siem Dupaku *Charlie (real name: Charles Wong) *Sei-Lan *Ernst Neumann *Mel Terangi *Victor Want *Arios *Masaki Sakuragawa Related Media A single character drama and voice actor CD was published. Consumers who purchased the first editions could receive a serial code for the game. Gallery Lovelovetenshinsama-angelique2.jpg|Second character set main visual Lovelovetenshinsama-angelique3.jpg|Third character set main visual Lovelovetenshinsama-angelique4.jpg|Fourth character set main visual External Links *Official website __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Games